Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 4 \\ 6 & 7 \\ 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 6 & 7 \\ 4 & 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$